choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Ramsey
Ethan Ramsey, a character in the Open Heart series, is one of the doctors at Edenbrook Hospital and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Ethan has blue eyes, brown hair, light skin and a stubble. His casual outfit consists of a gray cardigan over a light blue checkered shirt and beige trousers. Personality Even though he is hard on you, he has a caring side towards his patients. He would rather use his energy focusing on his patients than use it to socialize or make someone's day better. He admits to not having unlimited patience. He believes idolatry among physicians is absurd; they're there to teach practical medicine. He used to see diagnosing patients like a game he had mastered, competing against death and winning. However, after losing Dolores and thinking about losing Naveen is making him reconsider his outlook. Biography 'Book 1' Meeting Your Character & Saving a Patient Ethan and Your Character meet after you finish getting your hospital ID badge and are on your way to orientation. A patient in the waiting room falls unconscious on the floor, and you rush over to help Ethan. Together, you two deduce what is wrong with the woman and perform an emergency surgical procedure, saving the patients' life. Afterwards, Ethan tells you that your examination was slow and superficial, and that your scalpel technique was "amateur at best". You can choose to confront him head on or to say that it is your first day (which does nothing to deter Ethan's insults on your skills). 'Treating Dolores Hudson' In Chapter 4, you take Dolores Hudson, a former patient but current friend of Ethan's, as a patient when she is brought into the emergency room for smoke inhalation. When Ethan hears that she is in your care, he rushes to examine her with you. In her room, they briefly catch up while you listen to her heart and take observations. When she looks in her purse for a little stuffed frog that she bought for her son, she becomes upset when she can't find it. You can volunteer yourself and Ethan to go to her office building and find it in a premium choice or just leave it altogether and get her the next best thing. Whichever option you choose, you realize (from her urine sample) that Dolores has preeclampsia and that her baby would need to be delivered early. She, however, protests saying that unless her baby is at immediate risk, she would not consent. Ethan tells her that he will give her a day to think about it, and you two leave the room, hoping for Dolores to change her mind. Ethan tells you to go home because your shift ended and she needs time. Later, you are notified that Dolores was rushed into emergency surgery. You race to the hospital to find Ethan sitting alone; he tells you that Dolores had a seizure and died in surgery but that they were able to deliver the baby, whom she named: ''Ethan Hudson''. 'Patient X' Over the course of Chapter 6, Ethan seems out of sorts. You notice this and when you ask him about it, he says that he does not want to talk about it; and you don't bring it up again. However, at the end of Chapter 6, after you and Ethan talk, a CT scan falls out of Ethan's charts. When you pick it up, Ethan snatches it away just as you read the patient name: Patient X. In Chapter 7, you try to sneakily follow Ethan around the hospital, as well as look for more information on Patient X. By the end of the chapter, you remember catching him several times in the wing under construction and decide to investigate. There, you find him and Naveen Banerji, and try to leave without being noticed. Ethan catches you and tells you that you can't tell anyone, including the fact that Naveen is Patient X. 'Treating Patient X, Panacea Labs & Relationship With Your Character' At the beginning of Chapter 10, Ethan specifically chooses you to accompany him on a business trip to Miami. On the way, Ethan tells you that he hates these types of medical conventions because they are owned by Big Pharma; he also says that everyone at these conventions usually hates him or wants something from him. As you enter the hotel, Ethan tells you to get the room keys, specifically two rooms under the name "Ramsey". However, the concierge tells you that there was a mixup and that they have only one room reserved. You can choose to say that one room is fine or insist on having two rooms. Later, when Ethan and you go to the convention, Ethan tells you that he's found someone that can potentially help Naveen, Declan Nash. However, he needs you to ask Declan discreetly and gather intel on his company's experimental sepsis treatment program. When you ask why, Ethan explains that he and Declan have history, including Ethan punching Declan in the face. You agree to help but no matter the choices made, Declan spots Ethan and somewhat forces you both to leave without giving you the answers you need. That evening, Ethan challenges Declan to a card game. If Ethan wins, his prize is getting the treatment for Naveen; if Declan wins, he gets a contract with Ethan's team. Ethan lets Declan win (so it publicly strokes his ego) and in turn, Nash gives Ethan the treatment anyway. Shortly after, you and Ethan hang out on one of the balcony's and talk about Naveen and how he had mentored Ethan. You then have the chance to kiss him in a premium choice; if you do, he will stop before it progresses to more, telling you that it could complicate things between you two as mentor and mentee. However, once he quits his job, you both realize you are free to go through with your relationship and you can sleep with him in a premium scene. He later gets his job back, which means you must once again end your relationship. 'Advising Your Character ''(Determinant) In Chapter 12, Your Character can decide to tell Ethan that he/she caused Teresa Martinez's death by giving her the dosage of V-3706. Ethan tells Your Character that although he wishes that Your Character would have thought about their future in all of this, that what's done is done and that he/she shouldn't let their guilt get to them as their patients will suffer for it. In a premium choice, you can choose to accompany Ethan to a Soap Opera, where Your Character is presented with another chance to kiss him. '''Breaking the News to Naveen At the beginning of Chapter 13, Your Character finds Ethan pacing around in the construction unit of the wing. He tells Your Character that he has to tell Naveen that he only has one month to live but is not sure whether to let him leave the hospital or not. Your Character ultimately makes the decision and influences Ethan. In a premium choice, Your Character can go with Ethan to tell Naveen the news and if he/she does, Naveen will make a slightly dark joke about how the two of them couldn't find out what was wrong with him; and if Your Character tells Ethan to let Naveen leave, he will leave, however, if Your Character tells Ethan that they still have a chance if they keep him in the hospital, Your Character and Ethan gently (and without physical touching) restrain Naveen from leaving. Whichever decision is made, straight after the ordeal, Ethan decides to quit due to the fact that he doesn't think he is a good doctor as well as the fact that he admits that he is not the doctor Your Character thinks he is. Your Character tries to stop Ethan but ultimately, Ethan walks straight past Your Character and out of the hospital. Chapters Open Heart Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Doctor Is In * Chapter 2: Code Blue * Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance * Chapter 4: Dolores * Chapter 5: Relief * Chapter 6: Housewarming * Chapter 7: Patient X * Chapter 8: Make-Believe * Chapter 9: The Pita * Chapter 10: Risk and Reward * Chapter 11: Whatever it Takes * Chapter 12: Panacea * Chapter 13: Admission * Chapter 14: Triage (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Hearing Impaired * Chapter 16: The Curious Case of Dr. Banerji * Chapter 17: The Oath Book 2 With Every Heartbeat With Every Heartbeat * Chapter 7: Worried Sick (Determinant) Relationships Your Character Dr. Ramsey first encounters you when a woman collapses in the waiting room as your walking by. You assist him in diagnosing hemothorax and performing an emergency thoracotomy but he criticizes your speed and technique. Later, you realize he's your idol and your attending. You can choose to make a better impression and later to have a drink with him in the bar. In Chapter 4, you discover your patient, Dolores Hudson, is a friend of his and you can ask her about him in front of him. You have the option to search for a stuffed frog plushie with him for her and from there, get to know him better. If you decide to search for the frog, you find it down a storm drain. There, you make a reference to the movie IT, telling Ethan, "Oh hell no. I am not going down there! Haven't you seen IT?" and it is implied that he has never seen the movie. When Dolores passes away, you decide to stay with her premature son in the NICU and can choose for Ethan to join you. In Chapter 5, if you decide to go to the private box suite with Ethan to talk to the Banner Health reps, he gives you advice: "Enjoy the perks they provide, but don't let the money change your priorities". In Chapter 9, he accidently reveals to you that it was his evaluation that got you match to this hospital. He goes onto say that he believes he saw someone who could be truly great when he read your application. In Chapter 10, your character is able to kiss Ethan for the first time in a premium scene. He doesn't think an attending/intern relationship would work as he has seen the horror stories of such relationships; attendings are responsible for the managing and training of residents. He believes that it would be an inappropriate work relationship and only harm your character, so he does not allow the relationship to go any further and stops you at a kiss. In Chapter 11, he tries to pretend as if nothing has happened and has you two not mention the kiss at work. In Chapter 12, you have the option to join Ethan for a night at the opera where you can kiss him (again). If you kiss him, he is initially hesitant due to the work politics, but eventually gives into you before realizing that you two must stop the relationship. In Chapter 15, when you ask Ethan to testify on your behalf at the Ethics Hearing, it comes to light that he cannot and that he is frustrated that he has never been able to help anyone he truly cares about, including you. Emery would not allow it because he is too biased. You both acknowledge this to be true, leading to the realization that you and Ethan no longer work together. After this, you have the option in a premium scene to sleep with Ethan, something he says he has been wanting for so long. He shares that he read your file before you came to the hospital and that he knew you would be a perfect doctor and that he just had to push you as hard as he could. He says he tried not to fall for you, but he could not resist. However, after he quits his job, both of you realize that as he is no longer above you, you can live your relationship freely. You then have the option to go all the way with him, and possibly make seeds for a relationship. However, in Chapter 17, he returns to his job, meaning that you must once again cut off a relationship with him to be professional. Dr. Aurora Emery Because you and Aurora are assigned as partners for your first batch of patients, Dr. Ramsey is also Aurora's attending physician. He chastises her for ignoring cases that are not challenging, and tells her that her patients are not optional assignments. Dr. Harper Emery As of last year, Harper is his boss. In Chapter 4, you see them talking privately and can eavesdrop on them or not. If you eavesdrop on them, you hear that he will fight her every step of the way. With the other interns, you find out that they were discussing the position he is vacating to become the new head of the diagnostics unit. They have decided to open it as a junior fellow and the new interns may compete for it. Their work throughout the year will determine who wins the position. In Chapter 6, if asked, he will tell you that he has feelings of respect, admiration, and collegiality for her; you will note that there is still something he isn't telling you there. Dr. Naveen Banerji He was Ethan's mentor and offers wisdom to him. In Chapter 3, you overhear a heated argument between them that makes Ethan punch the wall and tell Naveen that he is no longer his teacher. In Chapter 4, you find out Naveen retired and Ethan has been promoted to his position. Ethan doesn't want to let Naveen down. It is soon revealed that Dr. Banerji has an unknown disease when your character's curiosity gets better of him or her to find out who Patient X is. If you decide to go to Ethan's home to talk about Dr. Banerji in private, you can tell he is upset and depressed about the situation. In Chapter 12, he is able to tell you that he is scared because it seems he cannot save him. In Chapter 16, when you and Landry crack the case, Ethan has to call in a favor at a university lab to get the phage for Naveen's treatment. Dolores Hudson Dolores was Ethan's very first patient when he was an intern. Over ten years ago, she had come in with a burst appendix and was freaking out; he helped calm her down. He emailed her to check in on her but she was recently divorced and feeling alone, so they went out for coffee. They kept in touch every few months after that. If Your Character asks her if Ethan had always been so handsome, she replies that he was cute back when she first met him, but to be honest, she thinks Ethan has aged like a fine wine. Gallery Other Looks Ethan Full View of in Doctor's Coat.jpg|Full View Ethan Casual.jpg|Casual Ethan Casual Full.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Ethan Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless OHEthanSuit.png|Suit OHEthanSuitFullView.png|Full View in Suit Miscellaneous Some of the Doctors at at Edenbrook Hospital OH Sneak Peek.jpg|Dr. Ethan Ramsey in one of the sneak peeks for Open Heart Open Heart Official.jpg|Ethan on the cover of Open Heart DiagnosticPrinciplesbyEthanRamseytextbook.png|Ethan's textbook on Diagnostic Principles Dr.EthanRamsey'sSignatureonhisownbookforMC.png|Ethan's autograph in textbook for MC Alternateautographfrom Dr.EthanRamseyonhisownbookforMC.png|Alternate autograph message to MC PatientXCTScan.png|Patient X's scan dropped by him in Chapter 6 DrRamseyList.png|List showing the people running for Director of Diagnostics SyringeOfGadolinium.png|Gadolinium inserted into his veins in a premium scene in Chapter 6 ChoicesNewGglPlyAdLove.jpg|Choices Ad ft. Ethan and a version of MC on Google Play Trivia * He is shown on the cover of Open Heart, Book 1. * He shares the same first name as Ethan Blake from Red Carpet Diaries. * The name Ethan is of Hebrew origin, which means: Strong, safe, firm, solid, enduring. ** The second name Jonah is of Hebrew origin and means "dove". ** The surname Ramsey is of Old English and means "island of wild garlic" or "low-lying land". * He has a fellowship in Diagnostic Medicine. * He has published Diagnostic Principles - a textbook - as well as papers on systemic amyloidosis, Lesch-Nyhan Syndrome, and spinocerebellar ataxia (which was his undergrad thesis, published in a journal that is currently no longer printed). * He once tore apart the research of the American Medical Association's president during the president's keynote address. He has also won the Adeyemi Prize, and was keynote speaker at the A.A.D.M. conference (A.A.D.M. is the American Academy of Disaster Medicine, but Pixelberry probably fictionalized it to mean the American Academy of Diagnostic Medicine). * In a premium scene in Chapter 4, he'll reveal to you that he is 36. ** It is also revealed that he had a fling with Harper Emery, an on and off relationship that has been "off" since she became his boss about a year ago. * The first patient he lost was during his fourth week (of residency). His patient wasn't much older than 36 years old, and had stage four metastatic melanoma, and even though Ethan knew his patient didn't have long to live, his patient's death hit him hard. * In Chapter 5, during a premium scene, Ethan mentions he no longer speaks with his former co-workers while he was in residency, as the hyper-competitive nature ruined their friendships. * In Chapter 6, during a premium scene, Ethan reveals he has a dog named Jenner, named after Edward Jenner, "father of immunology". He also reveals that his biggest embarrassment was when he was still a resident and misdiagnosed a patient. He was mortified and vowed to never let it happen again. If asked, he says that he's not sure if he wants children saying "I'm not sure if that's in the cards for me. I don't think I'd be able to be there for them, at least not the way they need". * He is not close to his family. In a premium scene in Chapter 8, he says that his parents didn't approve or help him become a doctor. His proudest achievement was applying to medical school and leaving behind a path that had been planned for him. * If he has spare time, he enjoys reading historical non-fiction. * As of Chapter 13, he no longer works at Edenbrook Hospital after quitting for not being able to cure Naveen Banerji. * In Chapter 16, he reveals that his middle name is Jonah. * On June, 20, 2019, it was revealed that in the update for the Choices App on this day, one of the new ads for the app features Ethan and a version of Your Character. * In Chapter 4, he tells Mrs. Martinez that when he was younger, he was a "lovable scoundrel" and got away with everything. *He will make a cameo appearance in Chapter 7 of With Every Heartbeat if your character decide to interview him. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Celebrities Category:Doctors